A Slytherin in Need
by tennanttyler
Summary: What if rather than Harry, Hermione followed Draco into the lavatory instead? Series of what-ifs revolving around Hermione/Draco
1. Chapter 1

Hermione made her way down the familiar dark corridor, taking the next door on her left into the first floor girls lavatory. This room held some significance in her life, as it was the same restroom where they had met moaning myrtle, where they made their first polyjuice potion, where the chamber of secrets was opened..

Though the room itself had been left in darkness, she knew that it was inhabited. She had spotted Draco Malfoy dashing into it mere moments ago. She noticed him in the great hall, he was slowly coming undone. She hardly even knew him and she could tell he was losing himself. Harry knew that he was up to something, some sort of assignment from Voldemort. But he only cared about what the Dark Lord had planned, not the boy who carried it out.

When she saw Malfoy run out of the great hall, she had decided to follow. She needed to make sure that he was okay. She wasn't looking to make friends, but she had the need to check on him. Not whatever assignment he was given, his parent's duties as death eaters, or even however the Dark Lord planned to put him to use, just him.

She rounded the corner at the entrance, revealing the openness of the room. Then she saw him. He was leaning, hunched over the sink breathing quite hard. Hair disheveled, shirt now wrinkled as he had ripped off his Slytherin tie. He had started weeping into the sink below him, screaming into his reflection in the mirror. Whatever façade he had been putting on for everyone was being ripped bare for no one but her to see.

He wasn't okay, and she was just now realizing it. She felt selfish that she once thought her and her two friends were the only students who actually knew the seriousness of what had been going on. He had been bearing with this just as long as they have. The realization hit her like a hard punch in the gut, leaving her aching and emotional. She and her friends have been against the Dark Lord all these years, but have been blessed with safe distance and protection from their loved ones. Malfoy…he was forced to become an ally, probably destined to by his parents since birth. If anyone was allowed to be scared, it was him.

Hermione unknowingly took a step forward, landing her foot into a small puddle of water and making a light splash sound, causing Malfoy to quickly snap himself in her direction.

"Who's there!?" he demanded angrily "Show yourself now!" he shouted into the darkness, drawing his wand out in front of him

Hermione was left stunned by this version of Malfoy. She had always known him to be a hateful person, but she had never able to picture him filled with rage

She took an even breath and stepped forward into the room, letting the light reveal her to him.

Once he recognized her he was taken aback, astonished by her presence but ashamed of what he had shown her.

"Granger?" he asked, still puzzled "Why are you here?" he was trying to get his breath under control and his eyes were still swollen from his fit. When she didn't answer he lost his patience, frustrated that she had followed him. "You shouldn't be here!" he told her, growing angry.

"I had to make sure you're okay" she said softly. His shoulders dropped and he stared at her intensely, trying to figure out her angle.

"Tell Potter if he wants someone to spy, he should be doing the dirty work himself!" he said through gritted teeth, spinning himself away from her.

"No one sent me" she said simply.

"Then why are you here? Please leave!" he begged her. He picked his tie up from the ground and made his way back to the sink, using the mirror to fasten it back on his neck. He was hiding himself from her, trying to put the wall back up. There wasn't a doubt that she saw what he didn't want her to see, what he never allowed anyone to see. He was humiliated and angry, and he wanted her to leave as soon as possible.

When he saw she hadn't moved he grew tense, desperately trying to pile his emotions away as if they hadn't been there in the first place. His fingers were fumbling with his tie as he was struggling with the knots that held it in place. He was getting frustrated as he gave up and once again threw tie away from him.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"OF COURSE IM NOT OKAY, GRANGER!" he screamed, quickly twisting himself to look her way, finally snapping "HOW IN THE WORLD COULD I POSSIBLY BE OKAY!?" he was breaking down right in front of her. A strong flow of tears escaped from his eyes, as his entire body was shaking from all of the repressed emotions he had built up throughout his entire life. "IF ONLY YOU KNEW WHAT OTHERS WERE GOING THROUGH WHILE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE ENJOYING YOUR BUTTERBEERS AND..AND FAMILY CHRISTMASES" he yelled between heaving breaths. She was started to worry that he would hyperventilate "IF ONLY YOU ACTUALLY KNEW"

Hermione didn't know what to do, but she didn't want to leave him like this. He was screaming at her, though she knew it wasn't her it was directed to. He needed to get this off of his chest, and she was willing to be there for him. So she sat down on the ground next to him, leaning her back against the sinks, letting him take his time as he bawled into the air for a while, yelling at no one in particular

Physically exhausted and emotionally drained, he let himself fall to his knees next to her. His throat had gone raw from yelling, but tears were still coming down. She hated to see him like this. She had never liked him before, but she never wanted this. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to sit against the sinks with her. He obliged, propping his elbows on his knees, burying his face into his hands, and allowed himself to sob.

She sat patiently with him, happy to provide support when he needed it the most. Eventually his tears ceased and his breathing evened out, leaving nothing but his sniffles as the two of them sat on the ground next to each other in silence.

"Sorry" he almost whispered to her.

"Never be sorry" she answered him, still looking forward "We may be wizards, but we are still people"

He stayed silent, mesmerized by the simplicity in her acceptance

"You're doing this for your family" she said, not even as a question. He slowly nodded next to her "It's the best guarantee for their safety"

"They're all I have" he said. She almost winced at the vulnerability in his voice "I don't even like them myself. They're evil people, they're on his side! But…they're the only thing I have.."

"I'm sorry Draco" she whispered to him

"Since when do you call me Draco?" he asked, confusion in his voice

Hermione lightly chuckled "No offense, but I didn't really see you as a person until now" he chuckled along with her.

"Thanks I guess" he sighed, resting his head in his hands

They sat in a comfortable silence, both staring out in front of them, too emotionally drained to move.

"He wants me to kill someone" Draco finally said, all humor lost from his voice.

Hermione finally looked to him, seriousness immediately engraved on her face. "Could you though?" she asked carefully. Now that she had seen this side of him, she didn't think he was capable of such a thing.

He gave a big sigh next to her "I don't know" he said, running his hands through his hair frustratingly "Obviously, I don't want to!" he exclaimed, gesturing with his hands "But in the end, do I really have a choice?"

She stayed silent next to him. She never could've imagined what kind of weight was being pressed down on his shoulders before now, all of the things he didn't actually want to do. She'd have no idea how to handle it herself

"What do I do?" he asked her desperately

"Do what you need to do Draco" she finally said after a long moment "But just make sure that it's something you actually need"

He gave another big sigh. She got up on her knees to face him and then pulled him in for a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was shocked and didn't know what to do at first, no one had given him a proper hug in years. He eventually enveloped her in his own arms, squeezing her as close to him as he could possibly manage.

"One more thing" she whispered in his ear

"Hmm?" he questioned lazily

"Let the right people take care of you" she said, pulling away and giving him a firm kiss on the cheek

Hermione got to her feet, offering him a hand and pulling him up with her. He turned on the sink and splashed cold water on his face, trying to disguise his puffy eyes and red nose, afterwards using the water to pat down his hair. She picked his tie back up from the ground, wrapping it around his neck and fastening it herself.

"I'll be fighting for you too, Draco Malfoy" she told him, pulling up on the tie to tighten it into place.

"Thank you" he finally told her, almost too low for either to hear

They both made their way to the Great Hall, hand in hand, ready to finally eat their dinner. Once they got to the entrance, she gave his hand a squeeze. They looked to each other as he opened the doors, and they went their separate way.


	2. Chapter 2

The dreadful night sky illuminated darkness all around as the howling wind picked up, circling around the school grounds

On the school's eastern uppermost tower stood Draco Malfoy with his wand drawn, aiming at none other than his headmaster Albus Dumbledore

"Draco" Dumbledore began cautiously "Years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices"

Draco looked at the older man intensely, tears steadily streaming down his face as he shook, but kept his wand locked onto its target. Draco knew he didn't want to do this, everything inside him begged that Dumbledore would somehow understand

"Please let me help you" Dumbledore said calmly

"I don't want your help!" Draco yelled back "Don't you understand?" he forced out through gritted teeth, shaking his wand hand in gesture "I have to do this. I have to kill you" his entire body trembled as he spoke "Or he's gonna to kill me"

He silently sobbed, too afraid of his own words, as his headmaster looked upon him in remorse

The conversation was abruptly concluded when they heard footsteps, Draco reinforced his aim on his target. The backup he had sent for, his fellow death eaters, had arrived with Bellatrix Lestrange in the lead.

"Well, look what we have here" she mused at the scene before her. "Well done Draco" she whispered, slowly circling behind her nephew and kissing his shoulder, he grimaced at her touch.

"Good evening Bellatrix" Dumbledore said lightly, seemingly hardly bothered by their arrival "I think introductions are in order, don't you?"

"Love to, Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule" she replied simply "DO IT!" she hissed to Draco as he raised his wand

"Draco" they heard a breathless voice behind them. Everyone turned themselves towards the source, Draco's breath hitched and his eyes widened as he stared, shocked

"Granger?" he gaped "Wh- …What?"

"Think about this, Draco" Hermione said, standing at the top of the stairway, locking her gaze with his while catching her breath "Think about it for more than just one second"

"Who is this girl?" Bellatrix demanded impatiently "Seize her!" she ordered as a death eater grabbed Hermione, restraining her arms and locking them behind her while she yelped in pain.

"Do it" Bellatrix repeated harshly, startling Draco enough to break his eye contact and resume his mission

"Draco!" Hermione screamed, squirming under hold and wincing as the death eater tightened his grip around her

"I'm sorry Hermione" he replied sadly "I have to"

"No!" Hermione cried in exasperation. "I'm not asking you to change your mind, I'm asking you to think. Just for once Draco, think!" she begged him as tears rolled down her face

Draco returned his look to Hermione, confused as ever. She had gone out of her way for him before, months ago. But now she was putting her life on the line for him, just to make sure he really knew what he was doing.

"What if there weren't consequences, Draco. THINK!" Hermione ordered him. "Would you decide to die an honorable man or a spineless murderer?" Once again, her words had left him in awe.

"Silence!" Bellatrix screeched, having lost all patience

Hermione's captor covered her mouth forcefully, pushing into her face and muffling her screams of pain

"He doesn't have the stomach" Greyback spat "just like his father." Draco twitched "Let me finish him in my own way"

"No! The Dark Lord is clear the boy is to do it!" she hissed back to him "This is your moment" she told her nephew "Do it!"

Draco stood there with his wand still pointed to his headmaster. The tears had started to dry on his face, but now his head was in a complete frenzy. Perhaps Hermione was right, he'd do practically anything in the world to not become this. But what is he to do? Now Hermione was in trouble. If he didn't do it, then she would also die. Draco's eyes once again found their way to her. His heart wrenched as he took in her face, red from her muffled cries and tears pouring from her puffy eyes.

"Go on Draco!" He heard his aunt give her last warning "NOW!" she roared into his face

He didn't have any time left, if he waited any longer they would all be in trouble. It's now or never. 'I'm so sorry Hermione' he tells himself, crying. With a shaking hand he raises his wand and takes a deep breath "Av—"

"No" they all hear a deep voice behind them. Draco audibly gasps in shock, having been interrupted in his big moment. He turns his head to see Snape walking up to him, gently pushing Draco aside and standing in his place. Everyone in the room watched Snape as he and Dumbledore looked upon each other in silence

"Severus" Dumbledore says quietly "Please"

Snape's face remained emotionless "Avada Kedavra" he whipped his wand quickly, striking Dumbledore right in the chest.

Draco instantaneously made his way over to Hermione, yanking her out of the death eater's grip, and enveloping her into his arms. They watched as their headmaster's body toppled backwards off of the railing and fell to the ground outside. Draco held her close as she cried into his chest, pulling at his jacket helplessly. He cried with her, squeezing her as hard as he could while he sobbed into her shoulder.

Before they knew it he felt himself being pried away and dragged along as his fellow death eaters made their exit. He spared one more glance at her before he found himself down the stairs. His tried to push back his overwhelming emotions as he followed them through the school halls and outside onto the grounds. He took their cue and whipped his wand out. Draco turned back to look at his school, probably the last time he will ever see it. When he heard his named called he waved his wand down by his side and vanished with them from sight.


End file.
